


Rewind

by Nycxnolita



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nycxnolita/pseuds/Nycxnolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want Emma swan? Tell me what you want!" <br/>The silence hurt for the few moments she contemplated on how to respond to him.<br/>" You.." </p><p>She was playing a charade with herself. With her son. With her family. She lied to herself, praying that the feelings she got every night would simply disappear. He was haunting her dreams, so sleep was useless. She felt wrong and uncomfortable. Worst part was no matter what, She felt alone. But then there he was. His clear blue heavy eyes with his padded leather jacket and signature smirk. </p><p>Rewind to the way he pressed his cherry lips and scruffy face to hers made her shiver in pleasure that night in Neverland. Rewind to when he tackled NYC to find her and once again take her in his arms where she so rightfully belonged. Rewind to the moment she knew, there was no denying he was EXACTLY what she wanted.</p><p>She wanted Him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma laid in bed, curled up in her blankets. Something was missig. Something was always missing. She frowned when she felt the bed shift on the other side. She could hear Neals soft snores behind her. Emma slowly stood and pulled her sweats on. She walked downstairs as quiet as she could be and walked over to the fridge. The clock hanging on the wall clicked struck the 2 am mark. Was it to early to have a beer? Fuck it. She thought grabbing one from the door and walking to the living room. She sank into the soft end of the couch and licked her lips after taking a sip. She grabbed the remote from between the pillows and rolled her eyes. She hated that crap. Neal seemed to have a habit of leaving it there after turning the TV off. 

She flipped through the channels till one landed on a familiar movie she never seemed to get into. The notebook. She was not one for those sappy chick flicks, all they did was falsify what love should be like. Its supposed to be like what her parents have, magical and raw. Its supposed to be beautiful and delicate, like a flower. Love was supposed to be handled with the upmost care. But right now, she didnt feel any of that. She felt.. empty. She felt like she was merrily floating through the rest of her life, and it kept her up every night. 

Its been a month since she had returned to Storybrook a second time. Luckily her and regina had managed to come up with a memory potion for henry, although it only restored some of his memories. They'd have to fill him in sometmies, but they didn't mind. 

' But I don't care because I want you, I want all of you.' The tv soundtracked her thoughts. Suddenly he came to mind. Those piercing blue eyes, filled with sin. His lips curling up in a devious smirk. The way he smelled of leather and musk. His black velvet voice when he said her name, like it was something so addictive. That night in neverland when she finally gave into him, pressing her lips to his with such need and want, it still made her knees weak. The effect that hook had on her was toxic. Emma could still feel his hand intertwined in her blonde hair, tugging at it hoping for more then some kiss. Then in NY, when he showed up at her door. She remembered that kiss. She remembered every second, from him saying her name in relief to him closing the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers with force. He claims it was to relite her memory, but there was to much passion in the kiss. To much..dare she think it..love. Even when she didn't remember him, she felt her heart rate increase at the warmth of his body. She unknowingly bit her lip and tightened the grip on her empty beer bottle. She frowned realizing the alchol was gone. She sighed and get up heading to the fridge for round two. She pulled open the fridge and examined the emptyness. Nothing. No alcohol. 

“ Damn it.” she said standing up. She looked at the clock. 2:15. Without a second thought, she walk upstairs and grabbed her jeans off the floor and her leather jacket. Careful not to wake Neal, she grabbed her boots and gave him a sad smile. He was a good man. He was trying. But it wasn't the same. She knew it. And she prayed he didn't see it.

Emma pulled her boots on and grabbed her keys. It was a spring night, so the bitter cold wasn't an issue for the first time in awhile. She inhaled the night sceant taking in the smell of the water. She always loved the smell of the ocean. She never understood why, but when she couldn't handle herself and her emotions, she'd go to the beach. The crashing waves, and soft sounds of the crickets soothed her aching heart. She remembered going there when Neal wasn't around before storybrook. Sometimes he would leave without saying anything. And it would hurt to be alone. But when you have no one, who was thre to comfort you? The ocean did that for her. 

Emma's eyes landed on the only place that a light flickering. She must've not realized how far she had walked, but she finally came to her destination. The rabbit hole. She smiled to herself before hesitating and slowly pushing the chipped up wooden door open. A small bell wrang overhead signaling her precense. The two unfamiliar patrons in the bar turned for a moment to see who entered. When they noticed her, they turned back to there drinks. She spotted the bar tender, a plump middle aged man by the name of carl. She nodded at him as she wiped his hands and smiled at her.

“ What can I get you lass?” he asked in a heavy irish braug. He slid onto a bar stool and pulled off her coat.

“ Um, just a beer.” He nodded and set a thick lagger in front of her.

“ Thats one of our specials.” He said winking at her. She smiled back and sipped at it. Ahh the refreshing feeling of having the alcohol run down her throat, coating the dryness. Her eyes closed for a moment.

“ Swan,” That voice cut through her moment and she immediately stiffined. She felt him swoop past her and sit on the stool to her left. She bit her cheek attempting to keep her saying anything. “ I didn't think you even knew this place took residence here.” She gulped visibly, avoiding eye contact. 

“ Ive been here once or twice.” She said softly. She dind't have the heart to look at him. The last time she did, she saw how broken he looked. How badly it hurt when she said she'd be staying with her parents, then going to neals place. It was her indirectly saying, she was choosing Neal over him. And Ever since she closed the door to neals appartment, and officialy moved everything in 2 weeks ago, she regretted it. Every moment in neals arms, she didn't want it. Because deep down she knew, her heart was currently settled in a large wooden ship that rocked on the harbor. 

“Aye, well, I didn't expect you hear at such an early hour of the morn love.” There it was. The bitterness when he relaid the word, love. Like it was some disgusting taste that lingered in his mouth. She shrugged. What could she say? Sorry I made the wrong decision lets go live happily ever after? No. It didn't work like that. It never did. That would have been to easy. Even for a fairytale lifestyle. She licked her lips and twirled the empty glass of beer around. “ Swan?” He asked his tone a bit softer. She didnt answer. She had nothing to say to him. It was taking every ounce of her not to push him against a wall and dig her nails into his neck and pressing her lips to his. The thought sent a shiver down her spine. 

She finally looked up at him. He looked so... undone. His face was worn, his hair was more tossled and unkept then usual, his eyes were rimmed with dark circles and his eyeliner was smuged up. His normal cocky demenor was vacant. He just seemed tired.

“ Yeah?” She said back quietly. He sighed and examined her.  
“ Something Is wrong.” He said eyeing her carefully. She felt taken aback. It was more a statement.

“ What?” She replied. He tilted his head, his ocean blue eyes looking her up and down. “ Hook what are you doing?” She said slightly annoyed at this point. He frowned.

“ Emma... are you ill?” He asked concerned. She stared at him in shock. Sick? What the hell was that supposed to mean? He was the one who looked on the verge of death.

“ I-Im fine.” She said as he frowned and looked down. 

“ you look far from healthy.” He sipped his rum looking defeated. “ Id wish you'd just express your thoughts swan, its not very promising to hold such burdens on your own.” 

“ I don't need to voice anything to anyone because nothing is wrong.” She was becoming more aggrivated by the second. He had no right to pry. Although she was becoming agitated... she was loving every second of it. She missed it. She missed fighting with someone. She missed someone not being afraid to fight back with her.

“ I think otherwise.” He challeneged. “ Just because you are as stubborn as they come, does not mean you should push those who care for you away.”

“ Im not pushing anyone away hook. Im keeping to myself. Its not a fucking crime.” She replied heatedly. She threw money onto the bar and grabbed her sweater. She pushed open the door and walked out. ' Follow me. Please follow me.' She thought to herself. She needed to fight. She needed to the argument. So that way she can try and find a reason to hate him. To keep her feelings balanced. Like clockwork, the door behind her opened and shut. She stopped and turned to him.

“ Don't question my intellegence love, Im a pirate not an illeterate. I can tell something is the matter. You look like you've been through hell. Your sitting in a bar at 2:30 in the morning for fuck sake-” He said coming toward her daringly. “ Enough with the walls emma. For once let someone help you.” He was practically begging. Did he really care for her that much?

“ Ive been stressed with work-” She began but he threw his hand and hook up in disgust. 

“ Bloody hell Swan! I don't believe that for a second and half, and you know it. Do not play stupid with me emma, im not your family, and I sure as hell am not Neal. They may believe your words, but I know you more then you think. I can read you like a book lass, and you know this.” 

 

How dare he. How fucking dare he say such a thing. She didn't lie to her family and neal. She merrily only gave them half an answer. He had no right to incinuate that he knew her. They shared a kiss not lifetime. Her emotions were skyrocketing inside her, she didn't know whether to yell and curse him back to his ship or pull him onto her and never let the warmth of his body leave her again. Her inner turmoil brewed not realizing that hook was inches from her face. He looked disgusted but determined. The combination scared her. And as everyone knew Emma swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming was not easily scared. She was for the first time a loss for words.

“ you don't know shit hook.” She hissed slowly. Something flashed in his eyes, but he kept his stance starring into her emerald green irises.   
“ Your not stressed about work. This town has been dead since you got back.” He leaned in even further challenging her to step backward. But she held her ground. His warm breath caressed her cheeks in the brisk night. “ You regret your choice love.”

“ I don't have to explain myself to you pirate.” She narrowed her eyes. He snorted.

“ Of course you don't Swan. Im reading you like an open scroll. Every night you toss and turn next to the man you chose, and you regret every moment spent with him. Hes your plauge not I. Hes unintentionally making you ill, pushing hard for a relationship that no longer exsists.” She felt tears burn at her eyes. But she refuse to break there gaze. Her jaw clenched shut. “ It kills you emma swan to know that you chose wrong. For once in your bloody life, you made the wrong damn decision.” 

“You have no idea what I want killian.” She said through gritted teeth. He sighed and rubbed at his face aggrivatedly.

“ Then what do you want swan? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT SWAN!” He demanded his temper no longer in check. He shook his head as she stood in silence.

“ I...I don't know what I wan-” She said tears falling down her cheeks. She looked away trying to control the sobs that were about to follow.

“ YES YOU DO EMMA! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT!” he walked back up to her and grabbed her arms with his hand and prostetic. “ THIS IS YOUR CHOICE SWAN. NOT NEALS. NOT YOUR PARENTS. NOT WHAT EVERYONE EXPECTS YOU TO CHOOSE. YOUR CHOICE. IF YOU TRULY LOVE NEAL, IF YOU WANT YOUR LIFE TO BE EXACTLY HOW IT IS NOW, THEN WALK AWAY AND I WILL LEAVE.” She felt breathless as she saw his beautiful eyes glass up. Was he crying? A pirate? Daring to show emotion? He let out a breath and released her before turning away and wiping a hand over his mouth. He shook his head when she stayed silent for another couple of minutes.

“ You.” She whispered, she felt the tears parading over her rosey cheeks. And for once, she didn't wipe them away or hide her face. She let them fall. She let this man, this scoundral kaniving pirate..in her walls. He turned back to her slowly, hopeing she said what he thought he heard.

“wha-what did you just say?” He said softly and in disbelief.

“ You.. I want you hook.” She repeated more strongly. She walked up to him and he stayed put still in a bit of shock. He never thoguht she'd break. Ever. And here she was practically confessing to needing him back. Not neal, not her family. Just him. She ran a hand over his beared cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch. Never had he felt so warm and at ease. She brought out an entire other side of him. One he hasn't shown for centuries. Emma swan, brought out... killian jones.


	2. Chapter 2

In this moment, nothing mattered. Just the beautiful woman with emerald green eyes and golden blonde hair that stood in front of him. She figured out what she finally wanted. And it was him. It was the man she had kissed in neverland. The man who had bent backwards to bring her back to storybrook. He was all she wanted. Without warning he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could. He didn't waste time in pressing his chapped lips to her soft pink ones, taking in every second they're lips were connected. The only time they parted was to in take air supply and even then, they felt the spark that was lit between them. She smelled like soft vanilla musk and fresh linen, and he could vaguely taste the beer she had drank moments before there kiss. He wanted this moment to last as long as it could, so he held her as tight as he possible.

She pulled away slightly, breathing heavily. Her eyes stayed on his and she could feel his heart thudding against his rib cage. She gave him a half smile and tugged at his leather collar. 

“ N-Not here.” She said breathlessly, She nodded her head towards the docks. He smiled instantly and nodded.

“Right love.” He said walking backwards out of there embrace. He backed away and she laughed a little following him. 

Within a couple of minutes they arrived at the entrance of the boat as it rocked back and forth in the choppy waters. Hook dramatically bowed down and gestured to the bridge.

“ After you m'lady.” he said with a smirk. She laughed and rolled here eyes.

“ Nice try pirate, your far from being that much a gentlemen.” She said stepping on the boat deck. Hook looked up at her with a mocking hurt in his face. 

“Lady swan, Ill have you know I used to be part of the kings court, and every woman swooned at the site of me.” He said walking up quickly and cornering her into the wall. Her breath caught in her throat and she let the feeling of his body against hers wash over her. She licked her lips and looked up at him needingly. 

“ Then your just gonna have to make me want you.” She gave him a playful smile before hook slips his arms around her waist and pulled her toward the door. He kicked it open with the heel of his boot, and pushed her against the wall once more. She followed by dragging him down the steps of the cabin and tearing off his leather coat as fast as she could without breaking the kiss. He moaned into her mouth, the taste of her tongue caressing the insides of his cheeks. After his coat hit the floor he tore off his white shirt as fast as he could with his good hand. She laughed as he struggled a bit. Emmas hands found his and she helped him pull the shirt to the ground. 

Hook pulled away breathless and made to take off his hook, but emma grabbed his hand and shook her head. He gave her a questioning stare.

“No leave it.” She said hastily.

“ Are you sure milady?” He asked sternly. She responded with a vigorous nod. He gave her a half smile.

“I like it, okay?” she said biting her lip. He laughed a bit and shrugged. 

“ As you wish my love,” he said interlacing his hook with her shirt buttons and pulling downward making them pop off. His lips met her neck once more and he moaned, kissing every inch of her bare skin. She reached behind and unbuttone her bra, letting it fall next to her discarded shirt. Hooks free hand met her bare back and he traced her figure memorizing every curve with his finger tips. She gripped his neck and he laid her down onto the bed, laying himself ontop of her. She could feel him growing between her legs and it made shivers slide up and down her back. They fit so perfect with one another, like missing pieces to an unsolved puzzle. The heat from his chest covered her and made her feel electrified. 

Denying there chemistry was the worst thing she ever did to herself. There was no dought they were meant for one another. The passion was to strong, the lust was to heavy. They were to perfectly matched up. Emma felt killian attempt to undo her jeans and she surpressed a giggle as he cursed against her lips.

“blasted modern day attire...” he said groaning. She rolled her eyes and in one motion, slipped them off. He smiled and kissed down her chest, roaming his hand against her now naked thigh. She smiled to herself as he explored every part of her. When his lips met hers once again she reached down and undid his leather pants, and he helped slide them off next to hers. His scruff tickled her neck and he grinded his hips against hers. All she could do was bite back a moan and grip the sheets in her fingers.

Within minutes, she felt his hand under her thigh, and he slowly pushed into her. She gasped and gripped his neck once more, he passionately placed his lips to hers once more, as he began a rhythm with his hips and hers. 

Emma felt nothing but pure ecstacy. Every nerve in her body jumped and all she wanted was to be entangled in him forever. The way he held her and adored her with his tongue, the way he caressed her like she was a fragile angel, but yet showed her how strongly he wanted her with every motion. She could feel herself begin to climax as he moved into her more and more. 

Her lips stayed locked onto his, not coming up for air. Suddenly she heard the porthole window over the bed slam open, letting the wind gust in strongly. She didn't pull away though. Out of the cornor of her eye the street lights leading to the dock flickered sparatically as if they were about to blow, but her tongue still fought against his. 

They both peaked at the same time, making killian moan emmas name and emma moan his. He laid against her gently and ran a hand through his sweaty black hair. She attempted to catch her breath from the kiss they had shared. It was unlike anything she had ever felt. She felt, power and sparks. The electrifying power that ran through her and hook was something so odd to them both. As if her powers escalated when she was around or near him. Hook rolled onto his back and pulled emma against his chest. She unconciously rolled onto her side and draped her arm around his waist. 

“ Did you feel that..” She asked after a few moments of silence. She could hear his heart racing in his chest still. He leaned up and looked at her for a moment.

“ ...You felt it as well?” He seemed to be in shock. She nodded.

“ It felt like someone... electricuted me but in a good way.” Hook ran a hand over her back and then fiddled with her hair that stuck to her skin.

“ Aye. I felt that as well. Like someone had sent a shock through my nerves.” He said eyeing her. What was it that possibly could've happened. Emmas skin was still tingling from it, but she felt something she hadn't felt in forever. Emma felt whole.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma felt the warm rays of sun graze her closed eye lids. She stirred a bit but stayed put when she felt a chill run through her. Suddenly she felt someone pull her towards them and nuzzle into her neck. She merrily smiled and relaxed against them. Her mind wandered towards last night and within seconds her eyes sprang open. She felt a warm hand lazily placed on her midsection. She cringed knowing exactly who's it was. She frowned and slowly untangled herself from hooks arm, sliding off the bed. She turned to see his eyes still closed and his chest rose and fell slowly indicating he was still asleep. 

Emma walked over as queitly as she could towards her discarded clothes. She slipped on her underwear and jeans. Then her bra and shirt. She didn't bother to pull her coat on, knowing the short distance between her and neals appartment and the docks. 

“ ergh, cruel woman. This bed is not warm with just one.” She jumped at the raspy sound of hooks morning voice. He groaned and squinted his eyes towards her. She froze in the middle of pulling her boot on.

“H-hook I was just..” Just what she thought to herself sourly, just leaving as if it were any one night stand? But she knew herself better then that. This was no one time thing. She had tasted the flavor that was Killian jones, and every part of her wanted more.

“ Did I say you could get dressed?” He said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

“ Its 5am,” she said finishing lacing her boot. 

“ Exactly why you should return to my bed where its nice and warm.” 

“ Hook, I gotta get back before neal wakes up-” She caught the words in her mouth. Neal. Holy shit. What had she done? She just cheated on neal. And now she was about to go home, and lie to him AND her son. Her frown deepened.

“ Whats the matter love?” Hook noticed her sudden mood swing and became instantly concerned. She looked to him and shook her head.

“N-nothing. I gotta go.” She made to leave but was stopped but hooks hand on her forearm dragging her back. “ Hook i-” But as soon as his lips met hers, she melted into him, feeling the same electric firey feeling she felt last night. Suddenly the wind picked up outside, and dark storm clouds rolled overhead. She could hear the street lights buzzing furiously. She pulled away and hook frowned. And on que , the clouds disperssed and the wind stopped. She looked outside curiously and then back to hook who was feeling his lips as though she had just shocked him.

“Emma...What was-EMMA!” He called after her as she turned on her heel and ran up the cabain steps and onto the dock. She quickly headed down the street and towards her and neals place. Suddenly she felt her heart start to race and she clenched her teeth together in attempt to avoid the feeling loneliness that was now filling her heart. The dark clouds rolled back over head and she frowned looking up. What the hell was going on? She thought as she reached there place. She opened the door and headed up the stairs. She stopped at her front door, gathering up her emotions before she lost them again. 

Quietly she walked inside and shut the door behind her. She walked upstairs towards the bathroom and walked inside closing and locking the door behind her. She quickly tore off her clothes and got into the shower, turning the nobb to extremely hott. She needed to think, and the last thing she wanted was to face neal and henry. The hott water cascaded over her, and she closed her eyes letting it wash away her actions from last night. Everything inside of her was screaming to go back. To immediately run back to hooks ship and not look back. But she couldn't. And she would never leave her son. Not again. But the way hook made her feel scared her. It made her nerves jump on end. It was like he was a drug and she was addicted. She couldn't quit now that she had a taste. The way his hands grazed her so gentle and needingly. The way he moaned against her skin-

“ Emma?” Someone knocked onto the door and she gasped, jumping from her thoughts. “Em, you okay in there?” Neal.

“ Y-Yeah neal im okay.” she said trying to sound as sure as she could.

“ Im gonna take henry to school then go to my dad's shop okay?” 

“ Okay.” She replied back. Once he was gone from the door she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

Emma wrapped the towel around her waist and got of out of the shower. She wiped down the fogged mirror and almost gasped at her appearance. She looked...different. Something was off. She looked more radiant and less stressed. Her skin began to gain more color, and her eyes were no longer dull. They gleamed a thick vibrant emerald green. Suddenly a knock made her jump once again. 

Emma wrung out her hair in the sink and headed for the front door. She cautiously walked over to the door and peeked in the whole. She noticed the familiar black hair and petite figure of her mother patiently waiting to be let in. Emma unlocked the locks and opened it smiling at mary margret who stood holding a bagel and coffee in one hand, and her other hand placed gentley on her baby bump.

“Breakfast?” She said lightly. Emma smiled relieved and nodded.

“ Your a life saver.” Emma said shutting the door. Mary Margret walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Emma quickly ran to her room and got dressed then, came back out and joined her.

“ Emma...” She said as emma took a bite of the bagel, and washed it down with a sip of coffee. She looked up to see mary margret eyeing her deep in thought.

“ Yes?” 

“ You look...” She hesitated. “ You look different.” Shit, emma thought bitterly. She knew her mother was good at reading people but come on really? At least let me finish my bagel before having to explain that I cheated on Neal and lied to you and everyone else. 

“Different how?” emma asked nervously. She quickly shot up and walked nto the kitchen putting on a pot of water to boil.

“ I don't know. You just look..healthier then the other day.” Mary Margret knew emmas defense system well. In fact emma had gotten from her. She also knew that emma could shut off at anytime, so she had to be careful what buttons she could push. Emma turned to her mom and crossed her arms. “ Actually that's why I came to see you. I was gonna ask if you wanted to see dr whale today. I figured he could maybe help.” She said cautiously. Emma shrugged.

“ Nah, ive just been stressed.” She said turning back to the pot and poruing the boiling water into a mug. Mary Margret sighed loudly and looked down. She knew emma was lying through her teeth. But she knew she'd let her know what was really bothering her in due time. Emma handed mary margret the mug and she thanked her. Another knock sounded and emma jumped. Mary Margret looked at her oddly, and was about to ask why she had been so skiddish but emma was already at the door.

Emma opened it without seeing who it was and her eyes landed on him. The one person she DID NOT want to see right now. She gulped.

“H-hook.” He just starred at her. His eyes filled with what looked to be desperation. What could he possibly want from her now?

“ Aye, Swan I need to-”

“Killian! What a surprise! I haven't seen you around much lately.” Her mothers voice rang over and emma stiffened.

“ Good to see your magesty.” Hook acknowledged.

“Oh please, Its Mary Margret. You know that.” she said kindly. “ Come have tea with us?” Emma and hook both froze, there mouths agape with surprise. 

“ No he has to go. Don't you hook?” Emma said giving him a glare. He smirked a bit.

“ Oh please, emma don't be that way. Come in killian.” He nodded at Snow and walked past emma who starred him down dangerously.

 

After awhile the three sat the table sipping there coffee and tea. Emma watched as killian talked with her mother for a bit. Mary Margret swirled her spoon in her mug smiling every once in a while at emma who she noticed kept looking to hook. 

“ Did you guys happen to see the damage from that windstorm last night? It burst every streetlight outside, and shattered a couple of windows.” Mary margret said as emma and hook choked on there drink at the same time. Emma immediately turned red and hook looked away a bit embarrased. Mary margret tilted her head in curiosity and then opened her mouth in shock. When she met david, there wasn't any shattering windows or freak storms. But then again she didn't have powers like emma. And emma still didn't know how to control it. Especially when she was experiencing extreme emotion. Mary Margret knew exactly what this meant.She looked between the two, who were quietly looking down and away from one another.

“ Y-yeah I heard it. It was crazy.” Emma said gathering her emotions up quickly.

“Aye milady, The ship took a slight beating from it as well. Those waters can get choppy during a storm.” Hooks eyes never left emma. And mary margrets eyes never left hook. The way he was looking at emma, was the way david looked at her. The way that she looked at david. 

 

After awhile, hook bid the two farewell and emma walked him to the door. He turned on his heel and stoped the door with his foot. She starred at him, narrowing her eyes.

“ You and me. Need to discuss what happened last night. You and I both know that storm was no freak weather incident.” He said quietly. She licked her lips. She knew that. Hell she knew it from the moment the wind threw open the window to his room and the sound of the thunder roared whenever there lips met. He could tell she understood him. 

“ The station. 12:30am. Meet me.” She whispered back. He gave her a nod and headed down the steps. Emma closed the door and leaned against it. She closed her eyes taking a moment to breathe, but when she opened them she met her mothers. 

“ Emma Swan. What did you do.” Her mother asked narrowing her eyes. Emma groaned and put her head in her hands. 

“Mary Margret-” 

“ Don't you dare. Emma, kitchen now.” she ordered as emma headed towards the dining bar. Emma slid onto a stool covering her face. Mary margret took emma's hand off her face and starred into her daughters eyes. “Emma....” She took her hands and placed them on her daughters cheeks, giving her a loving smile.

“ I don't know what happened..” Emma whispered. “ I can't help it.” Mary margret smiled and nodded, tearing up a bit. Her heart broke for her daughter. All emma wanted was to find someone to share her life with. She never asked for the silly games she went through to get to it. Between neal and grahm. Then walsh and now neal again. And it all rounded down to the one person no one would ever have given a second thought to. 

Killian jones, the scheming and kaniving, selfish pirate... was emmas true love. And the worst part was that all mary margret could do to help her daughter realize that...was just to be there for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma unlocked the door to the station and walked in tossing her jacket on the chair. She stretched and turned to the pile of paperwork she knew she had to do at one point. Sighing she ran a hand through her hair, groaning. She knew she had to file and such but she could do that later. Instead she just wanted to relax for the next 15 minutes, before hook showed up for there little chat. Just as she sat down, she felt her eyes close for a moment. 

“ Sleeping on the job aye lass?” She gasped and grabbed at her chest. What the hell! She thought she was never this jumpy before. She shook her head and turned to see hook leaning against the door frame.

“ Yeah, well I haven't got much sleep since...”

“ Last night. I get it swan. Niether have I.” He said winking at her making her smile a bit and look down. She felt him walk toward her, her heartrate beging to accelerate once more. How could he have such power over her? She felt her mouth become dry as she sunk into the chair across from her. His sky blue eyes stayed locked on her. He licked his lips and intertwined his fingers. “ Well?”

“...Well what?” She asked a bit taken aback.

“ About last night..” He said trying to get her to start the conversation. But she wouldn't budge. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Sometimes she infuriated him to the point of insanity, but all he had to do was stare into her piercing emerald irises and he was right back where he started. Madly, deeply, and hopelessly in love with her. The way her blonde silk hair fell all around her face messily. Or the way she bit her bottom lip when she didn't know what to say. The way she got embarrased and she'd purse her lips together and shed look away. Or the way she starred back at him. Like he had finally won her over. 

“hook. It was a mistake.” She said feeling her heart shatter a bit. She was now lying to the one person she never imagined she could lie to. She watched the light fall from his eyes and she felt her heart crack more. She was hurting him. And she felt sick.

“ No it wasnt. Don't be like this swan.” he said stiffening and sitting upright. 

“ Im being serious. We c-can't do this.” she said shaking her head. “ Neal...”

“ Neal what emma? Do you love him? Emma will for once stop lying to yourself.” He said angrily. It was there first fight all over again. That night at the bar. Everything was repeating. And she knew if this repeated, she'd end up right where she was last night. He starred at her as she eyed him, pondering her next statement. Who the fuck was she kidding, she couldn't lie to him. He could read her better then an open book. He saw through her bullshit that she fed to everyone. What happened last night was something so unexplainable, so pure and raw, that words weren't enough to describe it. All she knew was she wanted more. More of him. All of him. 

“Emma...” he said trying to get her to reply back to him. “ We did that didn't we.” He continued. She simply nodded.

“ Y-yeah. Yeah we did killian.” She said quietly, looking away. She knew it, mary margret knew it, and hook sure as hell knew it. There love was something so powerful, it brought on emotions emma never knew how to handle. And because of the amount of emotion she had last night, she became overwhelemed and out of control. And her magic followed.

Hook nodded and gave her a half smile. She looked back up and matched it. 

“What do we do?” She asked after a few minutes of silence. Hook sighed and rubbed the side of his cheek. What do they do? Does she keep seeing him? Do they continue this lie and risk hurting those they care for?

“I.. Honestly don't know emma.” He replied back defeated. He knew emma. He knew what she was like. She wouldn't keep up with a lie like this. Especially not to her son and Neal. He knew she wouldn't tell anyone of there night, and she would just go on with her life.

“I don't love him...” She whispered. Hooks head shot up at her.

“What?” He asked a bit in shock.

“ I mean I do... but not like that.” She said sighing. “ Nothing like you.” Suddenly emma stood up and walked over to hook. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his. A spark surged through both of them, causing them to jump apart and cover there mouths.

“ What in the bloody hell...” He asked looking at emma. 

“ what was that...” She clenched her jaw.

“I don't care..” he said standing up and grabbing her in a passionate, knee weaking kiss. She melted into his hand and hook. Her arms, wrapped around his neck as she jumped up and locked her legs around his waist. He smirked into her kiss, and sat her on her desk. His lips trailed down her neck and she smiled. His tongue was soft and warm as it caressed her chilled skin. As her eyes closed she could feel herlsef beginning to drift again. Suddenly she stopped and pushed him away. He frowned and looked at her in confusion.

“n-no. I can't. This is.. this is irresponsible and.. and reckless and-”

“ For god sake swan, why must you be so organized and persistant on having a plan for everything!” he growled rubbing his forehead in fustration. “ Can't you just be spontanious? For once.”

“ I was spontanious killian! Last night remember?” he sighed at her comment. “ We need a plan!”

“ No swan, we need you and me. No plan, to overly thought out schemeing. Why must you make everything so complicated!” He yelled over her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. God she was impossible! He thought. He groaned and turned away fustrated.

“ You know as much as me that this whole ….Whatever this is, is wrong.” She leaned against her desk, hating every word that came out of her mouth. He sighed and turned to her. 

“ I don't enjoy bickering with you emma,” He said quietly. “ But you must know that whatever we have right now, is more pure and right then anything you will ever have with Bae.” He walked towards the door and turned on his heel. “ When you come to realize that, I shall be at my ship.” with his last words he headed out the door and left emma to her thoughts. She frowned and starred at where he exited. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, as the familiar feeling of being alone again engulfed her.

 

The past couple of days had came in a blur. Emma went about her days waking up, getting henry ready for school, avoiding neal ,going to the station, avoiding neal when she got home, making dinner, avoiding neal during dinner, then she repeated the day all over again. But unfortunately on the 5th day of trying to avoid neal, she ended up being cornored. Henry had insisted for them to all go to granny's for a family dinner. She could never say no to henry, but that meant facing neal. 

Emma sat across from henry and neal as henry went on about something he was reading in school. She would smile every once in awhile at henry as he laughed. She could feel Neals eyes on her every few minutes, and she knew that he knew she was avoiding him. Suddenly Henry smiled widely and got up, her eyes darted to where he was walking to and she spotted hook walking into the diner. She froze. Every inch of her stiffened. She prayed neal didn't notice her actions. She watched as Henry greeted hook and they slid onto the stools. Hook glanced over his shoulder and spotted emma but then quickly turned back to henry. She frowned. He hadn't ever treated her so cold.

“ Emma?” Neal asked breaking her out of her thoughts. She smiled at him. 

“ Whats up?” She asked him, setting her drink down. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“ I know why you've been avoiding me.” He said quietly. She immediately frowned and clenched her jaw.

“ I..” She could only make out one word before he spoke again, taking her clamy hands in his. She starred at them questioningly.

“ I know i've hurt you in the past emma. And I know, its going to take awhile for you to forgive me. But I really hope we can work past it. I want to be a family with you again. I want me you and henry to be a family.” Family she thought. If only she could have that one day. She imagined a family with hook, her henry and him. She had no dought henry loved killian, and she trusted killian with henry's life but would they ever live normally? She turned to neal, guilt rising in her throat. 

“ Neal... I”

“ Please emma, all I want is another chance. I know its going to take time but-” 

“Neal, everything is really complicated right now. I don't really know what to do..” She said softly. He nodded. She knew that wouldn't satisfy him. She waited for him to say something but he got up and walked outside. She frowned and put her face in her hands. As much as she was happy to be back in story brook, she missed the easy life she had in New York. 

“Is everything alright emma?” Davids voice rang in her ears and she looked up to see him sitting in neals spot. She gave him a small smile and nodded.

“ Yeah, just been pretty stressed lately.” She said quietly. He nodded. 

“ I understand, don't tell your mom but she's become twice as stubborn now that she's pregnant.” He said making emma chuckle.

“ Yeah well, I would expect that. Those hormones are crazy.” She replied sipping her drink. David laughed a little and nodded. She could feel him trying to read her expression. She inwardly prayed he'd leave it, but she knew he would press on. He had been trying out his parenting skills on her lately.

“ Emma, I know somethings the matter.” He said matter of factly. “ Im your father, I have the same look as you when hiding something.” He finished crossing his arms. “ Is it neal?”

“ David...” She groaned rubbing her temples. “ I swear, its nothing.” He sighed.

“ Its been a bit to quiet in this town. Aside from trying to figure out our memories over the last year...Nothings been very eventful.” He said looking distantly. 

“ And thats a bad thing?” She asked.

“ Emma, you know as well as I that quiet in this town is never a good thing.” Suddenly his phone started to ring and he glanced down. “ Listen, I gotta head out, your mother needs something called Poptarts.” He said quizically. Emma laughed. “ What?”

“ Im not sure if this town has a store that carries those.” She said smiling at him apologetically.

“ What are they?”

“ Like a breakfest snack. You put them in the toaster.” He starred at her oddly and rolled his eyes. 

“Forget it, Ill figure something out.” He said standing up and then putting a hand on her arm. “ emma I know im your father but remember im always here for a talk.” He said bending down and kissing her hair. She smiled at him and nodded. He was going to be an amazing dad to her new brother or sister.


End file.
